


A Tiefling, a Human, and a Half-Orc Walk Into an Inn

by MeBeShe



Series: Craving You [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome, Throat Fucking, caleb apparently has a thing for molly's tail, caleb is a bottom bitch, damn near all smut, enjoy, face fucking, misuse of peircings, molly's tail is prehensile and he grabs people with it, this is just pure filth, y'all i need to go to temple after writing this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeShe/pseuds/MeBeShe
Summary: After the fight in the sewers and the pub crawl, Caleb is a little drunk. Molly, also a little drunk, lets him see his tattoos.





	A Tiefling, a Human, and a Half-Orc Walk Into an Inn

It had started with Caleb looking. That’s all it was, at first. Harmless looking. He had thought the steam from the bathhouse had obscured his eyes from view as he ran his gaze over Molly’s tattoos. His gaze had run over the stars and the moon and the peacock feathers and the serpents coils and the scars and the two metal bars in the Tiefling’s nipples and Caleb had felt safe in the water. 

It had lasted all of five minuets when they had climbed out of the bath. 

“I saw you looking.” Molly said, slipping into his pants. Caleb blushed and turned his head, stammering a bit. “If you want to keep looking, you can do so later, in private.” The Tiefling winked at Caleb and threw his shirt on, skipping down the steps to find Yasha. 

Later, after the Phase Spider and the bar-hopping, they had found their way back to the inn. Caleb, a bit drunk, sat closer to Molly than was needed. Caleb, a bit drunk, allowed Molly to fuss over his dirty face and clean him off. Caleb, a bit drunk, allowed Molly to rest his hand on his thigh with his tail curling against the small of spine. Caleb, a bit drunk, had followed Molly when he suggested going somewhere private. 

Molly had taken off his swords and coat and shirt, and sat in the window, allowing Caleb to look by the light of the moons. He answered all of Caleb’s questions about the tattoos, with only a little of bullshit thrown in for flavor. Caleb ended up touching, running his hands over the curves of the snake and the points of the stars and the tips of the feathers as he stepped closer into Molly’s space. His own coat, scarf and book holsters were folded on table, away from Molly’s twitching tail. 

“These must have hurt.” He said softly, trailing his fingertips along the feathers on the purple neck. 

“Not as bad as my nipples.” Molly said truthfully. Caleb glanced down to the little golden bars. 

“I wouldn’t know.” Caleb said simply. He ran his fingers down the curve of the birds body and his thumb brushed one of the barbells. Molly gasped, his back arching. Caleb said nothing, and ignored the way Molly was looking up at him. 

“You’ve never been to a parlor?” Molly asked with a grin. 

“No, never.” Caleb laughed, trailing his fingers down the curved body of the bird. The peacock’s head was tucked into the fabric of Molly’s ostentatious pants. Caleb ran his fingers over the sharp curve of Molly’s hipbone and the Tiefling slowly spread his legs wide. 

“Would you like to have some?” Molly asked. His own hand came up and traced down Caleb’s chest. “You don’t strike me as a tattoo kind of man, but if you trust me enough I can give you some piercings of your own.” Molly said, slipping his hand up under Caleb’s shirt. “Perhaps here?” His thumb ran over Caleb’s bellybutton and the wizard tried not to squirm away. 

“You seem ticklish, so maybe not.” Molly’s tail wrapped around the back of Caleb’s thighs and pulled the human closer into the vee of his spread legs. Molly moved his hand up Caleb’s thin, bony chest and his shirt went with it. 

“You’d look delicious in silver.” Molly cooed gently, running his thumb over one of Caleb’s nipples. He gasped, his hands coming to rest against Molly’s shoulders. He felt his cock starting to harden in his trousers and he shifted awkwardly where he stood. 

“Two silver hoops.” Molly decided on. “Hoops, so that way I can attach a chain to them, and tease you by tugging on it.” Caleb whined, arousal flooding his system. “You like that idea, don’t you.” Molly teased. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over Caleb’s skin. 

He gasped, his hands flying to Molly’s horns. He grabbed them for only a moment, before dropping them to his hair. He didn’t want to ruin Molly’s jewellery. 

“That’s perfectly fine, love.” Molly said, pressing tiny kisses to Caleb’s soft underbelly. “I come with built in blow-job handles.” He sucked a mark into the skin of Caleb’s hip as the human’s hands slowly wound into his hair. 

“Caleb, are you alright with this?” Molly glanced up. His eyes were nearly luminous in the light and not for the first time Caleb wished he could see in the dark. He nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. 

“Words, darling.” He said, sounding so much like Fjord it made Caleb’s heart ache. “I need-” a kiss to a hipbone -“to hear” - a kiss to the soft skin above Caleb’s cock - “you say” - Molly’s hands, slowly brushing over the bulge of in his pants - “yes”. 

“Yes.” Caleb gasped out, his head falling back. “Yes, Molly, yes.” 

“Good boy Caleb.” Molly cooed mimicking his words from earlier when he had pinned Caleb to the wall, making quick work of his belt and tugging his pants open. He pulled Caleb’s cock out into the open and pressed soft kisses along the shaft. 

“Fuck, Molly.” Caleb gasped, scratching at Molly’s scalp. 

“In due time, darling, I promise.” Molly winked up at Caleb. 

He ran his tongue along the shaft of his cock and Caleb had to bite his lip to keep from making too much noise. There was metal in Molly’s damn tongue, and the sensation of it running along his cock was like nothing that Caleb had ever felt. 

“Oh gods, Molly.” He swore, wrapping his hands around the base of Molly’s horns. A small sound was ripped out of the Tiefling, echoing around Caleb’s cock. Caleb swore in his mother tongue, his hips jerking forward. He felt the head of his cock hit the back of Molly’s throat and he pulled away quickly, the other man coughing a bit. 

“I am so sorry Molly.” He cupped a purple cheek as Molly looked up at him. 

“You can fuck my face all you want. Just give me some warning.” Molly joked. He turned his head, running his tongue over Caleb’s thumb. Caleb ran the pad of his finger of the golden stud in Molly’s tongue. 

“This must have hurt.” He said. Molly scraped his sharp teeth over Caleb’s thumb before pulling away. 

“Caleb, darling, as much as I love hearing your voice you really must shut up and let me suck your cock.” Molly took Caleb’s cock in a firm grip and went back to work. 

Caleb felt his toes curl in his shoes as he gripped Molly’s horns again. He watched Molly’s tail thrash on the table and he ran his thumb over the sensitive skin at the base of them. Molly made a strangled noise and his tail twitched against the table again, thrashing like Fumpkin’s when he saw a bird. The resemblance made Caleb pause. 

He liked this. 

Molly liked being touched at the base of his horns. Caleb did it again and this time Molly moaned, pulling off Caleb’s cock to look up at him. 

“Now, I’m feelin’ a mite left out here.” Came Fjord’s drawl from behind Caleb. He blushed and turned his head. He had been so absorbed in Molly’s mouth and devilishly talented tongue he hadn’t heard the other man come in. 

Or remove his shoes. 

Or his shiny new armor. 

Or put his shiny new armor away. 

How long had Fjord been watching them? 

“Well this is awkward.” Molly said, speaking up. His voice was rough with arousal and it sent a shiver of want down Caleb’s spine. 

“So, three things can happen here. One, you leave and let the two of us get back to what we were doing. Two, you climb in that bed and we get back to what we were doing as you ignore us. And three, you join us.” Molly glanced up at Caleb. “I’m a fan of option three.” Molly rested his chin on Caleb’s hipbones as his bright red eyes darted between Caleb and Fjord. 

“What say you, Caleb darling?” He asked. Caleb glanced back at Fjord and shot him a small smile. He said nothing, just held out his hand. Fjord smiled back and walked into Caleb’s arm, kissing him. 

“Well shit.” Molly muttered in surprise, watching them kiss. Caleb broke the kiss, trailing his lips down Fjord’s neck. He found the spot that made Fjord gasp and shudder and laved it with his tongue, making Fjord respond. 

“You two have been keeping secrets.” Molly rose from the chair, wrapping an arm around Caleb’s hips. “How long have you two been fucking?” He asked, kissing down Caleb’s neck. 

“Since Alfield.” Fjord replied. Molly’s tail gave Fjord’s ass a sharp smack. 

“You wicked, wicked man. You selfish thing, you. You kept Caleb all to yourself for so long.” Molly chided Fjord as he pushed Caleb’s shirt up and over his head, kissing down his neck. 

“I was bein’ selfish, wasn’t I?” Fjord gasped out as Molly’s tail wound under his shirt. 

“Fjord, naked.” Caleb whined, tugging at the hem of Fjord’s shirt. 

“Words, darlin’.” Fjord kissed him again as Molly’s hands pulled his belt free and pushed his pants and smallclothes down over his hips. 

“I want you naked.” Caleb said. “Both of you.” 

“Now that I can get behind.” Molly turned Caleb’s head gently and kissed him. Caleb whined into Molly’s mouth as Fjord’s hands reached and tugged at Molly’s pants as well. 

“Bed.” Molly gasped, breaking the kiss. “This will be so much easier on the bed.” 

“Seconded.” Fjord said. He took their hands in his and guided them to the bed. 

It was a bit of a process, getting naked. In between Fjord’s sheer bulk and Molly’s horns it took a bit of wriggling on Caleb’s part to emerge unscathed and naked. They ended up kneeling on the bed, Caleb pressed between Molly and Fjord, with the Tielfing in the back and the Half-Orc in the front. 

“He is delightful.” Molly cooed gently, running his thumbs over Caleb’s nipples. “I’m going to have to fight you for him.” The Tiefling trailed his tongue over Caleb’s neck. 

“Nonsense. We’re friends. Friends share.” Fjord shot Molly a smile and wrapped his hand around Caleb’s cock. “If you’re alright with that, darlin’.” He said gently. 

“I…I am very much alright with that.” Caleb took one of Molly’s hands and guided it to his throat. 

“So that’s how you like to play.” Molly said softly into the shell of a pale ear as Fjord set up a slow rhythm. Caleb whined arching into Fjord’s hand. “Caleb, darling, I need you to give us a word if you want us to end this.” Molly took his hand off Caleb’s throat and ran it down his arms. 

“Gestalt.” Caleb said. “It’s what I have with Fjord.” He whined. Molly shot Fjord a look over their human’s shoulder. 

“I knew I liked you.” He grinned at Fjord. The Half-Orc chuckled and laved Caleb’s collarbone with his tongue. 

“Good. Now I know.” Molly continued. He took Caleb’s hands and pinned them behind his back, his tail coming to wrap around them. Caleb opened his palm and the arrow head tip of Molly’s tail laid in the center of it. 

“Is this alright?” He asked. Caleb struggled a bit, to test his bond. It held firm, a living rope, as searingly warm as Molly himself. 

“Yes. Yes perfect.” Caleb arched his back as Molly sucked a mark into his neck. “Oh gods, Molly.” 

“He loves bein’ marked.” Fjord said, flicking his thumb over the head of Caleb’s cock, drawling a strangled whine from Caleb’s throat. 

“Is that so?” Molly said, chuckling right in Caleb’s ear. “I want to see you covered in my bite marks, Caleb.” He spoke, his voice a rich, crushed velvet. “I want to see what you look like, blissed out as you ride Fjord’s cock as mine is shoved down your throat. I want to see what you sound like as you take my cock as Fjord comes on your face.” Molly’s hand slunk around his throat and gave a firm, gentle squeeze. 

Caleb’s hips arched against Fjord’s hand and he nodded. He struggled against Molly’s tail and the fire in bones burned hotter. 

“You want that?” Molly asked, a bit surprised. 

“You’ve only scratched the surface with him.” Fjord bent his head and raked his teeth over Caleb’s nipple. Caleb whined, his voice coming out harsh. “Molly, if Caleb’s alright with you I think you should be the one to fuck him tonight.” Fjord said, kissing up Caleb’s chest. “Guest rights an’ all.” 

“Why Fjord, I am touched.” Molly peeked his head over Caleb’s shoulder. He let go of Caleb’s throat and tangled his hand into Fjord’s hair and kissed the Half-Orc. Caleb turned his head to watch them kiss, and his cock throbbed at the sight. 

“I’m alright with that. But I’m going to want to watch you two together.” Caleb confessed. Molly shot Caleb a look. Caleb blushed a bit and glanced away, his gaze skittering over the walls of their room, always uncomfortable with eye contact of any sort. 

“Like I said, just wait.” Fjord chuckled against Molly’s lips. “Caleb, why don’ you show him how good your mouth is.” Fjord kissed Caleb again, stepping off the bed. 

The human whined at Fjord’s loss, but felt Molly shift behind him. Molly’s tail vanished from his wrists and he rubbed them lightly. He turned and Molly was kneeling at the head of the bed, plumping up a pillow for Caleb. The moons had shifted and took their light with them and it was hard for Caleb to see, and he wanted to see them. He wanted to see his lovers. 

“One moment. Cover your eyes, you two.” He warned, knowing they could see in the dark. With a flick of his hand he cast _Dancing Lights_ and a single ball of golden light hung above them. 

“I love watchin’ you do magic.” Fjord confessed from where he was bent over, digging about in his pack. 

“I love watching your ass.” Molly said, watching Fjord bent over. 

“Play your cards right tonight and you might just get a hand on it.” Fjord teased back. 

“Fjord, I was born playing the right cards.” Molly grinned, reaching out towards Caleb. He ran his hands through Caleb’s hair, feeling the silk of the clean strands under his fingers. “You really are stunningly beautiful.” Molly kissed him slowly, cupping his cheeks. 

There was a difference to the way that Fjord and Molly kissed. Fjord was a slow kisser, moving gently and allowing Caleb to take his time, letting the heat in the human’s blood simmer before moving to consume him whole. Molly didn’t give Caleb time to think; he kissed with the hunger and passion he did everything else. His tongue was everywhere; licking along Caleb’s teeth and pulling his bottom lip into Molly’s mouth. Caleb whined into the kiss and ran his hands up Molly’s thighs. They weren’t as scarred as the rest of his body, and Caleb’s mind supplied the image from before, of Molly dragging his hand across his sword as he blinded the spider with magic.

“You did this to yourself.” He muttered against Molly’s mouth. “Your scars. All of them.” He blinked in surprise, pulling back a bit. 

“Yes, but now is not the time for that line of thought.” Molly cupped his cheek. “Time for that later, yes?” Molly kissed Caleb’s forehead as Fjord padded back to the bed. 

“Caleb, you with us?” Fjord trailed his hand up Caleb’s spine and he leaned into it like a cat. 

“Ja, I’m here.” Caleb said. Molly kissed along Caleb’s cheek and down his neck, biting down into his shoulder lightly. Caleb whined as his hands clutched the sheets for purchase. 

“Go on darlin’.” Fjord muttered in his ear. “I want to see you wrap those pretty lips of yours around his cock.” Fjord nipped Caleb’s ear and Caleb did as he was ordered. He knelt between Molly’s legs and licked a stripe up Molly’s lavender cock. 

The Tiefling gasped and tangled one hand in Caleb’s hair. Caleb laved the head of his cock with his tongue before sliding down his cock. 

“Holy fuck Caleb.” Molly gasped. “You are a natural.” Molly’s head fell back against the headboard where his horns scratched the wood a bit. 

“Isn’t he talented?” Fjord asked, kissing down Caleb’s spine. Caleb whined around the cock in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks. 

“Dear gods, did you teach him to do this?” Molly asked, arching into Caleb’s mouth. Half-formed words in Infernal tried to drop from his lips but Molly kept them unspoken. Infernal was dangerous. Infernal can hurt. 

“No. He was this good already.” Fjord sucked a mark into Caleb’s shoulder as he popped the cork out of the bottle of oil. He reached down and slid a finger into Caleb and the human arched into his hand and moaned. 

“Caleb, you’re keeping secrets.” Molly gasped. His feet skidded across the sheets as the moan vibrated from Caleb’s throat down Molly’s cock to his spine. “A person only gets this good at sucking cock by sucking a lot of cock.” 

“Takes one to know one?” Fjord teased. 

“Oh Fjord darling, you know it.” Molly reached up and hooked a hand around Fjord’s neck and brought him into a kiss. “Maybe later I can show you exactly how good my tongue is.” He pulled back. 

Caleb pulled off for air and writhed against the Fjord’s hand. “Oh gods, Fjord.” He whined, kissing along Molly’s thigh. Fjord slipped in a second finger, making Caleb swear in Zimnian. “Don’t stop. Please.” He begged, dropping his head to Molly’s hips. 

Fjord’s hand stilled, making Caleb writhe and whine. “Don’t be rude, darlin’.” Fjord nipped Caleb’s shoulder blade gently. “You’re being rude to Molly.” 

“Oh nonsense, I could watch him all day.” Molly said truthfully. Caleb in the throws of pleasure was so beautiful it took Molly’s breath away. There was a flush across his sharp, pale cheekbones and his blue eyes were burning with want and his neck was decorated with their marks like a collar. Molly reached down and wrapped his hand around Caleb’s throat and gave a soft squeeze. 

“Please, Fjord, please.” Caleb begged, his voice rough with lack of air and pure need. 

“You know what to do.” Fjord said, not moving his hand. Caleb whined again and bent his head back to Molly’s cock. 

“Oh fuck me.” Molly groaned, his hand moving from Caleb’s throat to his red hair. 

“If you’d like.” Fjord said, chuckling darkly. “I’d like to see what you look like when you’re riding me.” He confessed. 

“Oh I look great when I’m riding cock.” Molly boasted. He gasped when Caleb’s tongue flicked over the head of his cock. “Oh godsdamnit.” His hips were bucking of their own accord into Caleb’s mouth and the human whined. 

“You want to be used, don’t you darling?” Molly gasped looking down at Caleb. “You want us to take our pleasure with you, leaving you hard and aching and boneless as we decide if you’ve been good enough to get to cum for yourself, don’t you?” His voice was rough with arousal and want and he fucked his hips up into Caleb’s mouth. The human writhed at Molly’s words, his cock throbbing and leaking pre-spend onto the Tiefling’s legs. 

Fjord had slipped in a third finger while Molly was talking. It didn’t take long to prep Caleb; he was already loose from Fjord taking him the night before. He slid his hand away and backed up off the bed. 

“He’s ready for you.” Fjord said. Molly eased Caleb off of his cock and kissed the human. He tugged on Caleb’s bottom lip with sharp teeth and the taste of blood flooded his tongue. He laved the wound with his tongue and Caleb whined into the kiss. 

“How do you want me to fuck you, Caleb dear?” He asked against the human’s mouth. “On your hands and knees? Do you want to ride me? On your back?” He pressed kissed down Caleb’s jaw and bit at Caleb’s neck lightly. 

“On…kneeling.” Caleb gasped out. “Kneeling. You behind, Fjord in front.” He whined. “Please, Molly. I need you, please.” He begged. His eyes opened and he glanced up into the Tiefling’s red eyes. He kissed along Molly’s cheekbones and down his jaw, laving the feathers in his neck with his tongue. A hand came up and he tugged at one of Molly’s nipple barbells and the Tiefling swore under his breath. 

“Well since you begged so nicely.” He gasped out. He tugged on Caleb’s hair and Fjord’s green hands appeared over Caleb’s shoulders. Together they turned the human around as Molly rose to his knees. He watched Fjord kiss Caleb, his big green hands roaming over Caleb’s bony shoulders. 

“You’re far too thin, darling.” Molly said, sliding behind Caleb. He kissed over the top few knobs of Caleb’s spine, sucking a mark between his shoulder blades. 

“That’s what I keep tellin’ him.” Fjord drawled against Caleb’s lips. He passed Molly the vial of oil and Molly took a moment to slick himself up. His free hand came to Caleb’s throat at his tail wound over the human’s wrists. Caleb stilled, his whole body humming with anticipation. 

“Molly, Molly, Molly.” He chanted under his breath. “Molly please.” Caleb pressed his elbows together for the Tiefling and his tail wound around them, pinning them together. Molly trailed a fingertip over Caleb’s hips and then guided his cock inside. He sunk to his hips in one, smooth thrust and his head dropped to Caleb’s shoulder as he gasped. 

“Fuck Molly.” Caleb’s voice broke and he started to shake. Fjord kissed him, wrapping a hand around his cock. “Molly please.” Caleb gasped into Fjord’s mouth. “Please, please, please, please.” He chanted.

“Words, Caleb.” Fjord muttered, kissing along his jaw. 

“Molly, please, fuck me already.” Caleb whined as his voice cracked, tugging on the bonds of Molly’s tail. Molly’s hand tightened around his throat as he start to fuck into Caleb. Caleb gasped, his eyes flickering shut as his mouth fell open. 

“Perfect.” Molly gasped, mouthing along Caleb’s shoulder. “Fuck you’re perfect.” His thrusts were pushing Caleb’s cock into Fjord’s hand. Fjord used the momentum to tease Caleb, running his thumb over the head of his cock in a way that he knew had Caleb seeing stars every time. 

“You two are beautiful.” Fjord gasped out, his eyes wandering over them. 

Caleb’s dancing light was flickering as Molly fucked him, and the golden light was making Fjord wish he could paint. Caleb’s head was thrown back onto Molly’s shoulder, the light catching his cheekbones and the arch of his neck. Molly’s deep purple skin seemed to drink in the light and the contract between Caleb’s pale skin and Molly’s own took Fjord’s breath away. The jewelry in Molly’s horns and along his ears sparkled in the light and danced in time to his thrusts and Caleb’s chest and neck was covered in bite mark and bruises. He was marked so many time that Fjord couldn’t tell which were his and which were Molly’s. Molly’s red eyes flickered up to catch Fjords and he grinned wickedly. 

“Look at him Caleb.” Molly whispered into Caleb’s ear. The human’s blue eyes flickered open and he glanced toward Fjord. “Doesn’t he looked wrecked? Doesn’t he look delicious?” Molly muttered, laving Caleb’s neck with his tongue. “Isn’t he one of the most handsome beings you’ve ever seen?” Molly nipped Caleb’s ear and the human whined, his cock throbbing in Fjord’s hand. “I can tell he wants to fuck you. He wants to bend you over, pin you down, and claim you, to take you, to make you his.” 

“Fuck, Molly.” Fjord groaned, his head dropping to Caleb’s other shoulder. 

“I can tell he wants to do the same to me.” Molly said, his voice carrying to Fjord’s ear. Fjord shifted his hips, taking Caleb’s cock in the same hand as his own. He moaned deep in his chest as Caleb writhed. He didn’t have to move; Molly’s hips fucking deep into Caleb was providing more than enough friction for them both. 

“I can tell he wants to grab my horns and fuck my face.” Molly continued. “I can tell he wants to bend me over and bury that cock of his in me while yours is down my throat. I can tell he wants me to ride him as you’re tied up and watching us, begging for anything we can give you.” Molly’s words were racing down Caleb’s spine like molten metal and he gasped, his legs starting to shake. 

“He’s close Molly.” Fjord gasped. His hand was covered in Caleb’s pre-spend and he could feel Caleb’s thighs shaking against his own. He grabbed Caleb’s hair and pulled, exposing Caleb’s throat. 

“Good. I want to hear what he sounds like when he cums.” Molly gasped, out his voice cracking. He was close himself; he could feel his climax building along his spine. His breath was catching in his throat and he gave Caleb’s a tighter squeeze. 

“Oh. Oh gods Molly.” Caleb gasped before crying out, his head falling back onto Molly’s shoulder as he spilled over Fjord’s hand and cock. He writhed as pleasure burned along his veins, noises falling out of his throat. Molly’s hand came away and he gasped for air, the headrush making his knees give way. 

Only the combined strength of Molly and Fjord kept him right and Molly fucked into his slack body. “Caleb. Fuck you’re beautiful.” Molly gasped before sinking his teeth into Caleb shoulder as he spilled inside of the human. Caleb gasped, his legs shaking as Molly slowly sank to the bed with him. Fjord pulled back, dropping his hand from his aching cock and ignoring his own need for now. 

“Caleb, darlin’?” He kissed along Caleb’s cheekbones. “Molly, are you two with me?” He asked them.

“I am.” Molly said, laughing softly. He reached out, and pulled Fjord into a kiss. “Caleb, come on beautiful.” The Tiefling’s hand soothed up and down Caleb’s ribs as he unwound his tail from the human’s arms. Caleb gasped as the sensations flooded back into his arms and Fjord ran his clean hand and down a forearm. 

“Holy hells.” He gasped out, falling to the side onto the bed. He rolled onto his back, feeling Molly’s seed leak out of him. 

“You enjoyed yourself then, darlin’?” Frjod asked, running his clean hand up Caleb’s thigh. The human nodded, rubbing at the bruises starting to form on his wrists. 

“Oh dear, Fjord.” Molly inched closer. “Poor dear.” He knelt down and ran his tongue over Fjord’s cock. Fjord gasped, his head falling back. 

“Fuck, Molly give me a warning next time.” He threaded his fingers into Molly’s hair as the Tiefling chuckled. 

“So there’s going to be a next time?” Molly asked, pulling back. He took Fjord’s hand and licked Caleb’s seed off of it, making the Half-Orc’s cock twitch against his neck. 

“Yes.” Caleb said, nodding. “Yes, there will be.” He shifted on the bed, moving to the head of it to watch. His cock gave a half-hearted twitch of interest as he watched Molly sink his mouth onto Fjord’s cock. 

“Oh fuck.” Fjord hand came to wrap around Molly’s horns. 

“Watch this.” Caleb said, reaching out and stroking a finger along the base of one. Molly whined, his tail thrashing on the sheets. Fjord shot Caleb a grin and he ran his thumbs along the base of Molly’s horns. Molly moaned again, his eyes fluttering shut as Fjord fucked his face. 

Caleb sat down on the bed and watched as Fjord took his pleasure from Molly. Fjord was biting his lip and his breath was shallow as his strong thighs worked to pump his cock in and out of Molly’s mouth. Molly himself was blissed out, his eyes closed, his tail thrashing on the sheets as the jewellery in his horns jingled with every thrust. Fjord pushed forward until Molly’s nose was pressed to his soft belly and he stayed there as Caleb could see his thighs twitching with pleasure. Fjord pulled out and Molly gasped for breath, tears forming in his eyes and running down his cheeks. 

“Godsdamn Molly.” Fjord gasped out. Caleb could tell he was close by the gravel in his voice. Molly licked his swollen lips and smiled up at Fjord. 

“Is that really all you got?” He challenged the Half-Orc. Fjord snarled and grabbed Molly’s hair with one hand. 

“Are you sure you’re ready to play this game?” Fjord’s voice was low and Caleb could see his eyes were blown with lust. His gripe was tight in Molly’s hair and Caleb glanced to Molly’s tail. Molly’s face was hard for him to read, most of the time. But his tail never lied. His tail was trashing in the sheet, stirring the cotton, showing Caleb he was into this. 

“I can play with you all night long.” Molly grinned. 

“If I’m going to far, smack me with your tail.” Fjord said, his chest heaving. Molly nodded and opened his mouth. Fjord groaned and slid his cock back into Molly’s mouth and down his throat. 

Caleb watched as Fjord handled Molly far more roughly than he ever had Caleb. His blood grew hot as he watched Molly’s spine curve to accommodate Fjord’s thrusts and he saw the bulge of Fjord’s cock in Molly’s throat. He rose to his knees and reached out, tracing the curve of the Tiefling’s spine. Molly writhed under his touch as Caleb’s hand came to rest at the base of his tail. The thrusts into Molly’s throat were making the headboard crash into the wall and Fjord was groaning deep in his chest and Caleb could tell that he was close. 

He moved, trialing his lips up Fjord’s neck to suck a mark into his skin. He didn’t say anything; he wasn’t gifted with a devil’s tongue like Molly was. Fjord turned his head and captured Caleb in a kiss. He sucked on Caleb’s bottom lip before gasping out Molly’s name and pulled out of Moll’ys mouth to spend across the Tiefling’s face. Molly sat there on his haunches, a small spread across his face as he felt Fjord’s cum fall across his cheeks and his nose and his lips and across one eye. He waited until he was sure that Fjord was finished before slowly openning his free eye and smiling at Fjord. 

“You alright there Molly?” Fjord asked, running his hand gently over Molly’s hair. 

“Oh yes.” His voice was rough and gravely from his abuse of his throat. “Next time, you’re going to be doing that all night long.” Molly looked Fjord in the face and wiped his lips clean, before using a hand to wipe his face. He then licked his hand clean. Fjord groaned, kissing him slowly and then pulled back, and tugged Caleb into a kiss. Caleb made a small, happy noise and felt someone’s hand trail down his ribs. 

“You know, if you’re up for it I can still give you piercings.” Molly moved off the bed and grabbed the towel from the wash basin. He dipped it in water and headed back to bed as he rubbed as his face.

“Caleb, you asked?” Fjord asked lifting and eyebrow at Caleb. The wizard blushed at Fjord as Molly sat next to him, trialing the cloth over his stomach. 

“More like Molly offered.” Caleb explained, arching into Molly’s touch. 

“I suggested silver hoops.” Molly reached between Caleb’s legs and gently cleaned him. “What do you think Fjord?” He asked. 

“I think that’s a damn good idea.” Fjord’s eyes flickered to Caleb’s chest. The human blushed as Molly pulled away and tossed the towel into the corner. 

“Only if Caleb wants them.” Molly flung himself onto the mattress. Caleb crawled up next to him and curled his body into Molly’s. Molly’s tail came up to wrap around Caleb’s hips as Fjord laid down next to the human. 

“I….” He blushed. “They - they - they - they sound appealing.” He muttered, not looking either of his lovers in the face. 

“Caleb, I was just balls-deep in you and Fjord was just balls-deep in my face. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Molly pointed out. Fjord pressed a soft kiss to Caleb’s shoulder as his fingers traced the head of Molly’s tail softly. 

“Yes.” Caleb admitted. “They sound pleasurable.” 

“Oh, they are.” Molly snuggled closer to Caleb. 

“Darlin’ turn the light out. We need to sleep.” Fjord muttered into Caleb’s ear. 

Caleb made a hand gesture and whispered a word and the light vanished. Molly reached down and grabbed the sheets, pulling them over them. Fjord propped his head up on his hand as he watched Caleb settle into their body heat. He ran his knuckles down Caleb’s spine and kissed his temple. Caleb fell asleep almost instantly. 

“So this is a thing now, yes?” Molly asked softly, glancing up to Fjord. The wonderful thing about darkvision is that he could see all the nuances of Fjord’s expressions as they flitted about his face. 

“I’d like it to be.” Fjord confessed. “So does Caleb, apparently.” 

“Just so you know, if I had known you two were together before I sucked his cock, I never would have done that.” Molly explained, reaching out under the covers and running a hand down Fjord’s thigh. “I’m a slut, not a homewrecker.” 

“We’re not an item.” Fjord said gently. “I don’t know what we have. All I know is that Caleb needs someone to take care of him. To make sure he eats and sleeps and doesn’t kill himself in a fight.” Fjord pressed a soft kiss to the sleeping human’s shoulder. “And I happen to be the one doin’ the care-taking right now.” 

“Ah so it’s that sort of thing.” Molly said. “I’ve had that before.” He explained. “And you’re alright with me being involved?” He asked.

“Mollymauk, I am alright with you being involved.” He gave Molly’s tail a gentle squeeze and Molly gasped. 

“Keep that up and I’ll get hard again.” He laughed. 

“Noted.” Fjord chuckled. “Get to sleep sweetheart.” 

“Oh, I got a petname.” Molly yawned, his jaw cracking. He moved the pillow about to deal with his horns and he settled in. “I feel loved.” 

“You are.” Fjord said, pressing his forehead between Caleb’s shoulders. Sleep claimed him almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is just all smut. Pure filth. Enjoy. Also, yes, I know Tiefling tails aren't prehensile but you will pry Molly using his tail as a toy in the bedroom OUT OF MY COLD DEAD HANDS.


End file.
